


"What's next?" isn't a question when I'm with you

by tonystank_not_tonystark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystank_not_tonystark/pseuds/tonystank_not_tonystark
Summary: Prompt: Okay so Tony and Peter have a mission and they get back from it and Peter and Tony both are tired as f u c k and they're just sitting and chilling on the couch.orPeter and Tony are tired from a mission and Tony Stark f i n a l l y gets some rest





	"What's next?" isn't a question when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever irondad and spiderson one shot/short fic, so I really hope you guys like it ❤️ This prompt was sent in by @kayrhodes-stark from Tumblr! Ilysfm and thank you!

"Come round the back, Pete! We almost have 'em." Peter heard Mr. Stark tell him over the loud sounds of his web fluid shooting out, trying to land on spots where this troublesome criminal can't reach to cut off.

At first, Peter thought this was going to be just a normal patrol night in Queens. Stopping a few small robberies, escorting a few students back into their dorms. That was the kind of night he'd planned to have since it was a school night. But he guessed that it couldn't be helped. Criminals are always unpredictable. However, this criminal was particularly unpredictable out of the normal bunch. This bad guy seemed to have come prepared specifically for Spider-Man, apparently having a lot of countermeasures for a lot of Peter's usual strategies. Not like he had a lot of strategies. He mostly worked on his instincts, anyway, but that wasn't the point.

This guy had high-tech gloves that appeared to have the ability to cut through his webs seamlessly. He also had the skills to get a few licks in on The Spider-Man, outsmarting him by punching him square on the face before Peter managed to wrestle him to the ground, sweeping him off his feet, taking him by surprises. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that he's been studying Spider-Man's go-to patterns and came prepared for a fight. 

So when Tony Stark got the alert from Karen, he immediately swooped in, throwing in the typical diasppointed-but-still-snarky one-liners he gives to Peter when he's disappointed in him for not asking for help earlier. He could see it by his stance. Peter's grown tired and has lost some ground against the villain. He ignored the "Mr. Stark, I've got this! You didn't have to come all the way here—" ramble that Peter always gave. Whatever, this was already the norm for them. A routine the both of them have grown comfortable with but like to pretend that they haven't been in the same situation before. 

Seeing the villain come up with countermeasures for Peter's attacks, Tony got a little bit worried. If this petty, wannabe criminal knows enough about Peter and does enough to gain leverage on him, then there must be more out there that are way more dangerous that this guy. Peter's going to have to learn to outsmart them on his own someday. He can't be always there for him. But that someday is not today. He figured he can keep him out of that danger for as long as he can. And he'd already outsmarted one anyway, after a chaotic mess on Coney Island. Who's management, by the way, still hasn't lifted their visit ban there.

"I've got him, Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaimed once he managed to crush the guy's gloves with a hard kick while Tony kept him busy from the front. This man was partially ready for Spider-Man, but he surely wasn't ready for Iron Man. A bit, maybe, since the man also managed to send him crashing towards a brick wall. And plummeting down another alley. 

It was only when they decided to simultaneously deliver their tricks and blows to the guy when they've managed to keep him occupied and busy enough to not notice Peter's attempts to crush his high-tech gloves. He'll look into where this man got the technology to build this later on.

"Nice work, kiddo." he remarked, watching Peter webbing him up with satisfaction. He walked closer to Peter and retracted his mask after asking FRIDAY to send in the cops to take care of the aftermath. When the cops came, Tony slung an arm across Peter's shoulder, pulling the vigilante close as he patted his shoulder.

"That was fun." he quipped, the corner of his lips slightly upturned. "We should do that more often." 

"Mr. Stark, we do this almost every week. I told you, I had that one—" 

"Ah-ah! What did I say about cutting me off while I'm complimenting you, Pete?" he could almost hear Peter roll his eyes behind the mask. But he also wouldn't be able to see the non-wipeable grin that Peter had on his face.

After a short conversation-slash-lecture about what to do when the situation develops into something like this (which is usually to call Mr. Stark), the both of them felt their adrenaline drop low. They began feeling the exhaustion which was the fight.

"Jeez, that guy was a handful, wasn't he?" Tony commented to the unusually silent kid beside him. That was normal. Peter goes quiet when he's tired. 

In response, Peter gave off a slight grunt which sounded like an agreement, slumping his shoulders and dragging his feet to start walking back to the compound where he was allowed to stay after heavy fights just in case. Tony fondly smiled at the slightly sleepy teenager (who knew that was possible for a literal ball of energy?) "Alright, let's fly back. Sound good?" he offered. Peter only grunted again, which he took as a yes. He then grabbed the kid, securing him in his grasp, "Buckle up, underoos," and gently took off, gradually increasing his speed throughout the trip.

When Tony landed them gently onto his personal landing pad on his floor in the Compound, he ushered Peter towards his room. When Peter protested, saying that he didn't want to go to sleep yet, he huffed a sigh and started leading him to the living room. They should at least get some rest. His armor receded into his reactor as they walked towards the living room. Looking at his protégé, who only pulled off his mask, he noted to make a housing for his suit as well, in later upgrades. 

When they passed by the lab that they now shared, Tony was tempted to start walking towards it, to get a headstart on some new upgrades he had on his mind. He still had Rhodey's next leg braces prototype to work on, Peter's next suit—the kid just yawned and absentmindedly latched himself to his side—going to the lab wasn't an option anymore.  
He smiled a little bit again, trudging forward again after pausing for a while. He was slightly dragging Peter, with how tired the kid was.

When they reached the living room, they were met with Natasha and Clint having a casual midnight chat about one of their latest missions. Upon noticing the mentor-mentee duo, the two immediately made room for them on the couch, their conversation dulling into hushed voices as they suggested that they take it to one of the other rooms. Tony nodded a thank you to the both of them before plopping himself onto the couch next to Peter.

"FRIDAY? Lights to 25% and play a Star Wars movie, will you?" Tony asked his AI before propping Peter's back with a throw pillow before the teen sank into the soft cushions of the couch. When Tony saw his eyes flutter close, he opted to stand up and head to the lab for another sleepless night working on what he does best. However, Peter wasn't having any of that. Half asleep, Peter grabbed a handful of his shirt before he even got to stand up.

"D'n't go. Please." Peter almost whined, which almost caused Tony to coo. He almost scoffed at the thought. Tony Stark? Cooing at a teenager he picked up from Queens? He'd never admit it. But he figured it wouldn't hurt for him to stay with the kid until he hears him snore. He could use the time to rest for once.

"Alright, kiddo. Not going anywhere," he assured him with a slight tone of defeat. He sat down next to him, but it seemed sleepy Pete had other plans. Peter changed positions so that his head was on Tony's lap, nuzzling his face into his thigh. Tony nearly let out a sound of shock, but he knew better. Instead, he buried his hand into Peter's curls, carding through them. Peter released a sigh of contentment, which he took as permission to continue. Which was when he realized how much of a kid Peter was.

And just how well Peter has him wrapped around his finger. 

One sleepy kid managed to keep him from tinkering in his lab, which he's been spending more time in that he should be. He couldn't help it. There's too much to be done. 

And apparently one kid could help it. That same kid also managed to somehow trap him in his position, forcing him to eventually close his eyes and rest.

"Ah shit," he thought as the exhaustion from the previous days caught up when Peter wrapped his arms around his waist. He slightly shifted so that he wouldn't have his neck ache in the morning. He continued to run his hand through Peter's hair, finding comfort and relaxation in the motion.

The lab can wait.


End file.
